A Choice to Fight
by Eovin
Summary: He won one war only to be pulled in another,but this time it was his own choice to fight.He will make new friends,face new challanges,live through loss and victory,because it is impossible to stop being a hero.slash,L/H
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone : ) Recently I discovered my obsession with HPLOTR crossovers, but since the number of them was so disappointingly small (though there is a good number of _really_ interesting ones) I decided to try my hand in this. Hope you'll enjoy it^^

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, Rouling and Tolkien do.

**Prologue**

A lone cloaked figure walked down the trail towards the small village of Shire. It was obvious by the way it moved that this figure was familiar with the surroundings, that it was not the first time stranger went there.

The stranger was not tall or bulky, even with the cloak on you could tell that he was near five foot seven and with slender, lithe body. He was light, barely producing any sound with his steps.

A warm playful breeze swept down the pass roughing leaves on it's way, tugging on the silky black cloak of the stranger, playing gently with few long ebony strands of hair that were available falling from the hood on the strangers head.

He walked in a steady pace, calmly, neither slow nor in a hurry. His movements were incredibly graceful, but it was a fluid grace of a predator, feline grace. The stranger executed aura of power, strength and confidence, yet there was no arrogance or malice there. His aura was calm and soothing, almost gentle.

Delicate long fingered hand rose elegantly brushing loose locks behind his ear. A soft sigh escaped those tempting pink lips. He was almost there.

Half an hour later traveler stood on the hill overlooking ever green Shire with lots of cheerful hobbits running around. A small genuine smile made its way on his lips, he would meet his little friend very soon and in a few days Gandalf will arrive.

Stranger tipped his head back allowing his hood to fall revealing surprisingly young and very attractive face alight with myriads of emotions.

The wind that died down some time ago perked up and gleefully started running his hands through that long shiny silky locks. A figure stood there for some time before starting his track towards the village. His face devoid of any expression it may have had previously.

And only those mysterious viridian eyes continued to glow intensely, swirling with emotions, thoughts, memories. The beautiful unusual Avada Kedavra green eyes that were the only thing that identified this young man as Harry James Potter.

So, what do you think? I know others usually start with what happened in Harry's world, but somehow I felt that this is more suited for introduction, explaining will be in the next chapter. Hope you liked it, please review. Sincerely yours Eovin^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone^^ It's me again. Big thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites you gave me, you guys are awesome! This is the new chapter for you, enjoy: )

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry's ass Legolas does and vice versa XP

**Chapter 1**

So many things happened that I don't know where to start. So many things do not make sense any longer, so much has changed, but I guess I should start from the very beginning for you to know what I'm talking about.

My birth name is Hadrian James Potter, though to the world I'm known as simply Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-The-Pain-In-The-Ass-For-Riddly-poo, the Man-Who-Won't-Fucking-Die, the Savior of the Wizarding world, and all in all the collective scapegoat of the society.

I was born on the 31 of July and currently am 19 years old. My parents were James and Lily Potter. I used past tense, because they died when I was 1 year old. Though no I'm lying, they didn't die, they were murdered.

And as always like all the other shit in my life it was Voldemort who was responsible for it. And all because that moron listened to the prophesy. Really if he didn't start acting on it, it would have never happened.

Like I said Voldy is a total idiot. Sure he may be a powerful dark wizard and crazy homicidal psychopath who enjoy torture and gore, but it still doesn't change the fact that he is a totally demented idiot. He may be a genius when it comes to Dark Arts and some other arias, but his stupidity in others never seizes to amaze me.

But no matter how funny it may seem it is actually a hysterical hollow laughter through tears. After all when there is nothing else better to do, laugh, even though there is nothing funny going on, laugh, even without a reason to do it, laugh just for the sake of knowing that you still haven't lost the ability to do so.

Morbid? Maybe, but after all the shit I had already been through I really don't care anymore. After all during the war I witnessed many doing this just to see that they still haven't forgotten how to laugh. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

Like I already said my parents were Lily Evans (Potter) a powerful muggleborn witch with great talent in charms and potions, and James Potter an heir of an old pureblood family, straight descendant of Godric Gryffindor, animagus, prankster-extraordinaire and a strong wizard with talent in transfiguration and Quidich.

I myself am master of defense against the dark arts and flying in the first place, transfiguration and charms coming close second, with herbology and potions on the third place. I am good when it comes to magical creatures too (for some reason the more dangerous and powerful magical creatures seem to have a soft spot for me, I wonder why?) though I'm not the best in it.

During the war I also learned quite a big deal of healing, since both during horcrux hunting and squirmishes with Death Munches injuries were a routine. Thankfully none of the people I care for died.

And I know that it is the training I and later others went through that helped us to survive.

It started during my fourth year, when thanks to Bartie Crouch Jr. I became one of the champions. I may not have Hermione's book smarts and logic, but I'm not an idiot, I knew there was a reason for a rule that no one younger then 17 can participate. Yet I was forced to compete with people three years my senior with knowledge that exceeds mine.

I knew I couldn't win against them, heck I doubted I would survive if I stayed like I was, so I did the only thing I could to ensure my survival - I trained. I reread all the books starting with my first year and ending with fourth learning and mastering all the spells I didn't learn, neglected or didn't bother perfecting previously.

After it was done I asked Hermione, the only person who believed me and didn't abandon me, for help, she always was and still is the smartest witch of our generation. With her help I learned and mastered dozens of spells, hexes, charms and jinxes.

It was that weeks of training that helped me so greatly in the future and also furthered my bond with Hermione into something more then just friends. Slowly and tentatively at first our bond as siblings in everything but blood strengthened.

I could never get such level of understanding with Ron, because no matter how you look he was too immature to be completely reliable, the fact that he acted like a jealous git and abandoned me at first didn't help either.

Hermione was different. She was not perfect, but I could always trust her not to laugh at me or judge me with anything I tell her. She was patient and motherly, always ready to listen and help.

That is why perhaps I told her about my sexual preferences when we were in our fifth year, something I haven't told anyone at that time, only sharing it later with Sirius and Remus. I never told Ron though, I knew he wouldn't understand at that time and most likely will shun me for it.

But back to my training. The training with Hermione helped me to survive the Tri-wizard Tournament and even win it, but it was still not enough, cemetery proved it.

After Cedric's death I blamed myself until I realized how foolish I was being, I couldn't do anything to keep him alive, besides he was older then me and more skilled in magic, it was only unfortunate circumstances and luck that he died that night and I survived.

After that, secretly of course, I doubled my training. Then came fifth year and DA. It was then that I started teaching others what I have learned as well as polishing my own skills. Most of the members of DA were my friends and people I considered my family: Ron, Hermione, and twins, Ginny, Luna and Neville.

I gave some extra training to the people I mentioned above too, because I cared to much for them to loose them, and because I knew that being near me they will be in more danger then others.

Then came that accursed vision and battle in ministry. It was then that I was thankful for giving them extra lessons, because we needed all the knowledge we had to live through all of it. We lived, Sirius however was not so lucky.

Watching him fall through the Veil broke something inside me, for the longest time I blamed myself for his death, I still do. But the burning pain I felt, the all-absorbing guilt and grief vanished. I still miss him, but the memories of him do not cause excruciating pain any more, but a bitter-sweet feeling of longing and melancholy.

But no matter how bad what happened in the ministry was or how shocking was the revelation of the prophesy, there were positive sides to it too. It made me focus on my task and training, it destroyed the last of the tiny shreds of childish innocence I still held.

Not that there was a lot to destroy to start with, after all I never really got a chance to be a child. Some of us are forced to grow up quickly in order to survive.

During that summer I did everything possible to make myself ready. I studied all that could be useful starting with sixth and seventh year school material and finishing with martial arts and how to use different types of weapon.

My knowledge and skill grew day by day, even my outer appearance changed. While my height didn't change much (I doubt it ever will thanks to the Dursleys) my body now was covered with lean muscles, my hair, which I grew out as a tribute to my godfather, stopped being an unruly bird's nest and became straight with a slight wave and silky. I also corrected my eyesight knowing that glasses will only be a hindrance in the battle.

All my sixth year in Hogwarts I spent training myself and my friends. Our professors helped us greatly, teaching everything they could, even Snape helped. (The hell probably froze over)

It helped greatly the advanced charms taught to us by Flitvick, who was a dueling champion, advanced potions by the best Potion Master Snape, advanced defense against the dark arts with Lupin and Dumbledore as professors, advanced transfiguration with McGonagall and animagus training with her, advanced healing from Poppy Pomfrey and many others.

It was a common, though unspoken, knowledge among the professors that neither of the Gryffindor Golden Trio will attend school next year. We were getting ready for our own mission - horcrux hunting.

After the school year was over we started our preparations for the journey, which would take place immediately after I came of age.

The moment I reached seventeen few things took place. The wards around Privet Drive fell and Death Eaters immediately attacked, good thing I wasn't there, bad thing Dursleys were not so lucky.

The moment I turned seventeen I officially became Lord Potter-Black, the Head of the most ancient and noble houses of Potter and Black, and from being an Heir of Gryffindor, I went to being Lord Gryffindor.

Also at the same moment I came into my inheritance. My magic fully matured was now stronger then ever, it also allowed me to perform wandless magic to which I have a great talent, but couldn't access fully until my magical core matured. It also became a surprise when a talent I didn't know I possessed showed itself. Apparently I'm the first Elemental to be born since 365 years prior. My elements are fire, wind and water, and if I combine water with wind I can create a blizzard and control ice.

After my birthday we proceeded with our hunt. It was hard, it was dangerous and incredibly frustrating, but nevertheless we succeeded. The time of the final battle has come.

It was also the time to destroy the last existing horcrux, the hardest one - me. There was one and only one person who could destroy it, its creator. So, to put it simply to destroy the last horcrux and with it to make Voldemort vulnerable and mortal all we had to do is to let him kill me^^ Oh joy.

That doesn't mean I had to make things easy for him, oh no. During that battle I used all the knowledge I possessed to kill or disable as many Death Eaters as possible, and later to wound and weaken their lord.

Blood, screaming, shouts of different spells, multicolored beams of light, bodies they were everywhere. It wasn't that hard to get the Dark Lord to use the Killing Curse on me, though it was much harder to let it hit me, however I managed even this fit. I died.

I died, and at the same time I didn't, I also gained one thing that Voldemort wanted above all the rest – immortality. I know, I know, it's confusing, but it's exactly what happened, well almost.

When I died I appeared on what seemed to be Kings Cross station only white version of it. _They_ were waiting for me, _they_ knew I will come.

My parents and Sirius were waiting there to greet me. They told me that they were proud of me, that they loved me more then anything else and Sirius said that it was not my fault, that he doesn't blame me.

I wished I could stay there with them, I wished I had a little more time to spend it getting to know them, but I couldn't I still had my responsibilities in the world of living.

However it were the next news that shook me to the core, somehow along the way I became the Master of the Deathly Hollows, somehow me being their master and this theatrical death made me immortal. I was shocked, I still am, but at that time I didn't have a chance to ponder on this revelation, I had to return to the battle.

And I did. I awoke to Voldywort bragging about how cool he was that he _**finally**_ managed to kill a child who was three times younger then him.

You should have seen the faces of Death Munches when a supposedly dead body (a.k.a me) started to rise behind his back grinning evilly with glowing Avada Kedavra green eyes, before walking straight to still bragging Dark Lord and screaming "BOOOOO!!!!" right into his ear.

Before this day I never knew that someone so old can jump that high or that evil Dark Lord screams like a girl or seen said evil megalomaniac and his bunch of merry men pee their pants. Really that was the most fun I had in ages.

When he finally realized what happened and started ranting I didn't waist my time using Gryffindor's sword and piercing his heart, before cutting off his head, you know just as precaution.

Seeing that their lord died his evil henchmen decided to give up or run, among all this fun no one noticed that three of them chose the road of vengeance.

The spells hit me simultaneously, pain blossomed, it felt as if my muscles were torn, bones broken and skin burned. I screamed. I remember horrified faces of my friends, another, stronger, spike of pain and then nothing.

When I awoke I was in completely different place with no way to go home whatsoever.

Here is the short story of what happened in his world and how he got into the Middle Earth, hope you liked it **: ) **Anyway I would like your opinion on what animal should his animagus form be and also if I should call him Hadrian, Harry, both or maybe find him a new elven name?

The animals are:

Phoenix;

Panther;

Horse;

Wolf;

Multiple;

Your variant.

Tell me what you think. Till the next time, sincerely yours Eovin.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I know it's been a long time since I updated and I apologize. But I was abroad and to tell the truth my muse is quite a frolicking creature who does whatever it wants without my consent^.~ Anyway here are results of the poll:

Phoenix-20;

Wolf-19;

Panther-17;

Multiple-12;

Horse-4;

Serpent-3;

Dragon-2;

Hippogryf-2;

Thestral-1;

Eagle-1;

Snitch-1

Since there is only one vote difference between wolf and phoenix and because so many of you wanted both, our Harrykins has two forms:

Wolf-his original form, symbolizes bravery, strength, loyalty to the pack and fierce protectiveness of the said pack, stubbornness and strong survival instincts, wolf is a silent, stealthy and powerful predator, he is clever, loves moonlit nights and can be somewhat of a loner, but at the same time strongly desires an equal companion to support him and care for him, and family to fill the emptiness of his heart, to chase the loneliness away.

A phoenix, the eternal firebird, is more of a tribute to his status as the Master of Death and Savior of the light-it symbolizes his natural ability to lead people, to bring them hope in the better future, to make them stand up and _**fight**_ for themselves. It also symbolizes rebirth, immortality, ability to rise from the ashes no matter what, phoenixes are kind, beautiful and compassionate creatures with golden hearts, their song brings joy and hope even in the most desperate situation, with a few trills they can bring back bravery in to the hearts of people who are ready to give up, their tears can heal the fatal wounds and save a lot of lives.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LOTR and HP, their respective authors do.

Harry's POV:

Life isn't fair. I knew it. I had known it for a very long time.

Even when I was a very young child living with the Dursley's and being no older then five I had already known it. It was not fair that Dudley was loved and spoiled so much when I was left beaten and neglected.

It was not fair when I had to spend hours under the blistering sun or a fierce rainstorm tending the garden only for Petunia to brag to her neighbors that she did it all herself when she didn't lift a finger to do anything.

It was not fair when Dudley stole my homework claiming it as his own. It was not fair that whenever my marks were higher then Dudley's I was accused of cheating and was severely punished.

Perhaps that is why I never truly believed in fairness; perhaps that is why sometimes I felt so out of place with my naïve Gryffindor classmates, perhaps which is why I was to be placed in Slytherin, with their cynicism and shrewd outlook on life.

That is why I was never really surprised when something bad happened to me, unlike my dear friends I never thought that 'why me?' was the best question, I always believed 'why not?' suited reality much better.

And that is probably why I wasn't all that surprised when after everything I went through, after everything I sacrificed the life only threw me into more troubles.

General POV:

When Hadrian woke up hurting all over in a completely unknown place he wasn't righteously angry like a good little Gryffindor should, he wasn't even confused, he was too tired for such a complex emotion. And that is probably the best way to describe how he felt at that moment. He was **tired**, incredibly and utterly exhausted. He was tired of surprises, he was tired of challenges, he was tired of struggling, and he was tired of **living.**

Harry wanted nothing more then to let the welcoming soothing darkness of death settle over him, taking him away. That was when the full meaning of his situation hit him. Hadrian was immortal, he couldn't die. The welcoming embrace of death was out of his reach.

Harry's POV:

It hurt. It hurt more then anyone can imagine; I will never die-I will never be able to reunite with my loved ones, I will never feel my mothers embrace again, I will never see my fathers proud smile, I will never hear my godfather laugh ever again.

I was alone. Completely and utterly alone. I couldn't die to see my family again and all my friends were somewhere far, far away, out of my reach. It would have been okay if I was transported to the other country, even other continent, I would have found my way back to them, but I wasn't.

I didn't need anyone to tell me to know that I was not in my world any longer and that there was no going back home. I just knew. It was one of the perks of being closely attuned with magic: both your own and that of the world around you, plus being the Master of Death has it perks.

General POV:

Hadrian is Elemental. Air, water and fire are his domain, they are as much the part of him as his own limbs, he can feel the slightest changes in them, and the feel of the air around him was completely foreign.

Panic started to fill him, his breathing becoming ragged, and vision blurring and then like someone turned of the switch it was gone. He felt empty, a pleasant numbness filled his being temporary soothing his hurts. And for a while he was okay again.

He didn't know where he was, he didn't know if there were any other living beings there, and he highly doubted that even if they were they would speak English. And to tell you the truth, at that moment he didn't care.

Doing a mental check he found out that except of minor wounds and severe magical and physical exhaustion he was unscathered. Sitting up with a groan he started looking through his belongings that were transported with him.

He was dressed in his battle robes, wearing baggy black pants with many pockets and black with silver trimming acromantula-silk shirt beneath them. His feet were adorned into a pair of almost knee-high leather boots, practical, comfortable and stylish, they also hid one of his wands (yew and phoenix feather, guess where he got it ^^), a couple of knives and a useful set of skeleton keys (a gift from the twins).

On his hands was a pair of gloves, which hugged his hands like a second skin reaching to his wrist. Both his robes and accessories (not counting his shirt and pants) were made from basilisk skin, which was somewhat sturdier than dragon hide, and were colored in black with dark green edges.

Looking threw his belongings Hadrian was relieved to see that all of his wands made it with him: his holly wand was in it's wrist-holder on his right hand, the Elder wand was in it's hip-holder, while the yew wand he… ehhhm… took for the safe keeping when Riddlemort foolishly gave it to Bella to watch over while he played with the Elder wand, was hidden in his left boot (Harry: And no, it was not stealing, I merely borrowed it. What?! Don't look at me like that, it's all twins fault! They taught me this*pouts cutely*)

His shrunken trunk that he carried around his neck was also there, so was his medical kit and his weapon arsenal. Which made his life much easier; you see our little kitten likes to carry all his possessions with him (the result of not having ANYTHING during his childhood and having things confiscated every summer later).

His trunk was a masterpiece in itself. It was like Moody's trunk, but a much better version. It consisted of the eight compartments. First was magically extended version of a normal trunk, here he kept the things that he needed to use often, his broom, invisibility cloak and tent were in here. Second compartment was his walk-in wardrobe; all of his clothes were contained there. Third compartment is an armoire. While fourth contains his potions lab/storage and mini-hospital.

Fifth is his library, while sixth is his living space. It has a comfy furnished living room, a bedroom with king-sized bed, a bathroom, a study and a kitchen with never ending supply.

Seventh compartment is a training room for all types of combat, while the bottomless eights contain the money from all of his vaults, and believe me when I say that it's quite a big sum.

Satisfied with his resources Hadrian didn't waste time immediately making use of his first aid kit, drinking Pepper-up potion to get rid of physical exhaustion and eating specially devised soldier pill to help his magical reserves built up faster.

He wouldn't have done it in normal circumstances, but he was in no position to allow himself to remain in such a vulnerable state now. He would not allow himself to get hurt, because of his own carelessness or foolishness, not after so many people made sure that he will be able to continue living.

He did have the thoughts of death not long ago in the moment of weakness, but that's all that it was-a moment, he was still a human after all and mistakes just come along with the package. He would not allow himself to dwell on such thoughts though; he didn't before, during much worse circumstances, he will not allow it to happen now.

Seventeen year old dark lord slayer stood finally taking a look on his surroundings. He was in the forest, though it was nothing like the ones he had been in before. The trees and grass surrounding him were the most vibrant shade of green he had ever seen, soft warm wind was dancing in the leaves.

All around him the environment was warm and welcoming. The rays of the sun that got threw the mass of leaves gave the forest a warm golden glow enhancing it beauty. Never before had he seen something more peaceful and inviting than the forest he was in.

This was the first impression he got of this new world he landed in, and this forest will always hold a place in his heart. This was the forest where he started his journey. This was the forest of Shire…

…To be continued.

Hey guys, sorry for a short chapter. I will start the next one on the next week. Consider this chapter a little treat before the next one; there he will finally meet the natives. Legolas will also make his first appearance soon, either in next chapter or after it, so don't worry slashy goodness is already on the way : )


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, people! Here is the promised chapter. Legolas is going to meet his little submissive in this chapter for the first time. Thanks for reviews, alerts and favorites.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HPLOTR (for now XP)

The shadow moved through the forest. It glided gracefully through the maze of trees, merging with the shadows, silent and dangerous. The patch of sunlight fell on the running figure revealing a gorgeous midnight black wolf. His silky slick ebony fur was sparkling in the light making his startling emerald eyes stand out even more.

He was not one of the bigger ones, but by his built you can tell that he was made for speed and agility, not strength. But even though some may find his size lacking the very presence of him screamed _**danger**_ and demanded respect. And the way the shadows cloaked him seemed almost…_magical_.

Hadrian was enjoying himself. He was currently running through the forest in his primary animagus form and he was enjoying every second of it. The feel of the muscles under his skin, the winds gliding caresses of his fur, all those myriads of smells and sounds that were available to him now was intoxicating.

The forest around him was old and dangerous. Not to the scale of the Forbidden Forest, but close enough. The forest he was currently exploring was called Mirchood…err…he meant Mirkwood. Yeah, that's right. That is what Bilbo called when he visited him the last time. Thinking of Bilbo reminded him also of his other hobbit-friend Frodo and how he became friends with those two.

*******Flashback: One year earlier *******

It's been two months since his arrival to this strange new world. It didn't take him long to find civilization. There was a little town close to the forest he landed in. The town was inhabitant by what looked on the first sight like children, but looking closer (and seeing beards on some of the faces) he figured that they were just small people. Small people with big hairy feet.

Not knowing how to approach them or even the language they were speaking in, he decided to deal with this situation cautiously. He watched the natives, hobbits as he later found out they were called, from under his invisibility cloak or disillusioned in order to learn and not to attract any attention that he knew he would if he used his animagus forms.

He used the language spell 'Mione taught him that allowed a person who used it understand the foreign language after being exposed to it for a few days. It was not permanent, but he used it to learn about this world and better understand his situation.

He learned that this world's current state can be compared to Middle Ages of his world. He also learned that there were different species coexisting more or less peacefully together, which were humans or Big Folk, as hobbits called them, hobbits themselves, that were a peaceful maybe even somewhat lazy, but friendly beings, then there were immortal elves and mine-loving dwarves. He also heard a passing mentioning of urks or orks, something like that, and from what he understood they were not the creatures he wanted to meet.

It also seemed that the idea of magic was widely accepted here if very rare (well this interesting bit he guiltily learned through a little bit of Legilamency, usually he wouldn't have used it, but he really needed to know this information).

After that he returned to his tent, which he put and warded in the forest, to brew the potion that will secure the language that he already knew through his spell in his memory and will help him to quickly farther that knowledge so that he would no longer need to use the spell.

The more he studied the hobbits the more he found himself enjoying their fun loving ways and cheerful, carefree nature.

And that brings us here to the two months mark of his arrival. The day he met Frodo.

It was a normal none descript day: the sun was shining, the birds were singing, the dark haired hobbit was gaping at him. Yep, perfectly normal daaa…

…wait a moment, what the hell was hobbit doing here? And why was he staring at me like Voldemort at the sex-toy? That look of clueless wander that he had on his face before he tried to chew on the vibrator I sent him as a birthday present. What?! Don't look at me like that! At that time I really believed that all Voldie's problems were from his desperate need to get laid.

Anyway back to the hobbit, why the hell is he still staring? I looked down at myself to see if there was something wrong with my appearance. Nope, all good, pants on, shirt on, no face paints so that's not it, then what? I looked around only to see normal trees, hobbit and my tent behind me. Oooh, that's what got him staring. My tent is warded so he can't see it and to him I appeared from the thin air! The mystery is solved! Yay!

And that, my dear readers, what happens when you allow Hadrian to eat all sweets he wants unsupervised. Too much sugar makes him hyper, like a bunny on Duracell batteries.

By the time Hadrian more or less recovered from his sugar high, hobbit, that we all know and love as Frodo, more or less recovered from his shock at seeing a person appear from the thin air.

Looking tentatively at another and being the friendly person he was, Frodo made a first move greeting the stranger and after he answered striking up a pleasant conversation about nothing and everything, relaxing more and more in the presence of this being, Hadrian as he introduced himself, when said being showed no signs of hostility or insincerity, he actually seemed to enjoy Frodo's company, just like he did his.

And Hadrian did in fact enjoy the company of the little hobbit, finding his antics incredibly adorable and somewhat amusing.

This was the first, but not the last meeting between then. Tentatively and cautiously at first this two formed a strong friendship. Frodo didn't pry into his past, excepting what little information the wizard gave him, while Hadrian talked to him and listened about anything that came to his mind or interested the curious hobbit.

He met Bilbo after a month of knowing his nephew. Apparently the old man got curious as to where his nephew seemed to disappear all the time and followed him into the forest. He quietly watched them interact with each other before letting his presence be known, giving young men quite a scare.

Hadrian had to admit that he enjoyed the company of both of them. He loved hearing Bilbo's tales about his adventures and the world around them, he enjoyed his discussions with quick-witted and curious Frodo and just simply enjoyed being in the company of people who spend time with him, because they genuinely liked his company.

In a few months time he met another person who became a close friend to him. It was actually the hobbits who introduced them to each other and he had to admit, he's happy they did, even though at that time he was wary of their choice. That was how he met Gandalf.

He knew the moment he saw those twinkling blue eyes that reminded him of another old geezer, that the older wizard suspected that something was off about him. He waited, all of his nerves taut, that any moment now he will stand up and give him out, but he never did.

To tell the truth this thought crossed Gandalf's mind, but he liked the young man to much to push and he trusted Bilbo's judgment.

And it was one of the factors that proved Hadrian that he can trust them. After getting to know them a little better he decide to take a risk and after taking an Oath of Secrecy from all of them he told them his story.

His trust was not misplaced, and though they were slightly shocked (hobbits) they accepted him.

If anything things started to look up for Harry after that, because both Gandalf and Bilbo took it upon themselves to give him the best education they could, teaching him everything starting from geography and finishing with elfish.

Months after that, after being dimmed ready by his tutors, he went traveling. First he ventured to the closest cities before returning back and telling Frodo about his findings, and then started going farther and farther in his exploration of this world.

*******End of flashback*******

And that's how he found himself running through the forest of Mirkwood.

Suddenly a sound reached his sensitive ears. Curious, he changed the direction towards it getting closer. Recognizing the sound of metal hitting metal for what it was, he decided to be a little more cautious in his investigation and turned into his second form.

Moments later on the place of a wolf was a black bird. It was a truly beautiful creature with silky-soft feathers of velvety color of the starless night with sparkling silver designs and edges, long elegant neck and gem like emerald eyes.

The black phoenix wasted no time soaring into the air and flying towards the source of his curiosity. The scene that greeted him made him grateful for choosing to change before going there.

He saw a group of elves (or what he assumed were elves) fighting some disgusting black creatures with ugly faces and horrible odor.

Looking at the group of elves his eyes clashed with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he had ever seen.

_**To be continued…**_

Hope you liked it. I posted it on this week just like I promised. The next chapter is coming up in a next week or so, so we won't have to wait for to long to see the interaction of our cute couple : )


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my faithful readers =^_^= Here is the promised chapter with our favorite love birds.

Disclaimer: I do not own the pieces of art, but I do own this fanfic.

…_He saw a group of elves (or what he assumed were elves) fighting some disgusting black creatures with ugly faces and horrible odor._

_Looking at the group of elves his eyes clashed with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he had ever seen._

_**To be continued…**_

…_**And now.**_

Prince Legolas silently cursed. They were just returning from the border duty when a big group of orks ambushed them and now they were fighting for their lives. He shot as many enemies as he could, but there were just too many of them.

It was during the slight pause in the fighting when he felt it - a strange irresistible pull. It was calling to something deep inside of his very being.

Before he even realized it his eyes were already searching for its source. It was by a pure accident that he looked up and finally found the source of the strange pull.

High on the branch of the tree to the side of the battle sit the most magnificent and unusual bird he had ever seen. It was black as night, each of its feathers glowing ebony. The patterns covering the feathers were sparkling and flowing like quicksilver. It had a long swanlike neck and startling viridian eyes.

It was that eyes that captured his attention the most: beautiful, intelligent and mysterious, they seemed to hold the world's most sacred secrets in them.

Their intelligence seemed baffling since their owner was a bird, but he sensed no evil from the bird. Being empathic like all elves and being experienced warrior he learned how to look past outer appearance and sense what laid beneath it.

Finally he managed to tear his eyes from this mystery and concentrate on fighting…Little did he know that it would not be that easy to push this being out of his mind or how much he would earn for one look of these bewitching jewels in the future.

_(__POV change__)_

The moment their eyes connected his breath hitched and his heart started beating a little faster though he would never admit it aloud. When the blond elf finally looked away he was relieved.

Taking a steadying breath Hadrian took his time to study him.

He had a long golden hair which reached to the middle of his back, his fair skin was a few shades darker then his own and seemed to glow in the dim light of the forest and he possessed the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. He was tall like all elves slightly over six foot, much to Harry's annoyance since he would tower over his own five and seven, and had a lean well muscled body of a fighter.

All in all he looked like a prince from some stupid fairytale, a damn hot one as that, and Harry was forever grateful that birds can't blush, because if he was in his human form he was pretty sure he would be glowing red right about now.

Trying to distract himself from such thoughts he concentrated on the battle instead.

He was startled to notice that while he was distracted elves managed to turn the battle into their favor and were currently finishing off the uglies (his nick name for orks since he doesn't know what they are).

Watching elves fight was truly a magnificent thing, though it made him wonder about his own fighting capabilities and how they measured up to those of the native Middle Earth inhabitants.

He learned a long time ago to be objective of his own abilities since it was a required skill for his continued wellbeing both at the Dursley's and during the war. He knew that his control over his own magic was exceptionally strong; his other arias were not as well covered.

He learned to control his magic at almost subconscious level at a very young age. He was not stupid; he did not need to be a genius to figure out that _he_ was the one in control of all supernatural things happening around him, especially with his relatives always blaming everything on his unnatural freakishness.

It was due to his control, that there was so little accidental magic happening in front of his relatives, all of the times were during strong emotional distress.

Hadrian knew perfectly well that here, in this medieval community he needs all the help he can get. He may be immortal, but he was not invincible, and saw all too well that natives were physically stronger then he was, due to the harsh life of medieval society and rigorous training all the fighters here went through.

Compared to them he was fragile and delicate porcelain doll, so easily breakable. Besides even with his magic he still can be outnumbered and he would have difficulties apparating away from danger, due to unknown terrain.

That did not mean that he was a slouch in any way, if anything he was far more fit and trained in combat then other wizards back in his world. He was as quick and agile as any elf, with perfect hand-eye coordination and lightning fast reflexes of a Seeker.

His slight build allowed great flexibility and he had plenty of stamina thanks to 'Harry-hunting', numerous hours of Quiddich training and lots of dueling practices.

Magically he can go toe in toe with the strongest. Thanks to horcrux hunt he possesses all the skill needed for surviving in the wild, spells can easily help him understand new language and gold is the currency that can be used anywhere. But even with that considerate amount of skill he, no matter how much he loathes admitting it, was still quite delicate.

It may have been presumptions of him, but he always thought that he can put up a good fight and with the help of some quick thinking and magic win, even against elves, not that he met any beforehand.

However watching them now, in a full out battle, he knew that he was mistaken. Yes, he _will_ be able to give them a decent fight, but that was it, since it will still end up with him being pinned to the ground or a tree whichever came first. (A/N: hint, hint )

Leaving his musings for the later date the young wizard concentrated back on what was going on the field, only to let out a startled gasp.

While he was distracted the elves managed to finish off the uglies, but for a great price-their prince was gravely injured.

Without thinking much of consequences of his actions, Harry let out a sad, mournful trill before quickly descending towards the wounded elf and inspecting his wound.

He didn't notice the other elves, who were startled by his cry or the arrows pointed at him, all his attention focused solely on the blue-eyed 'prince'.*

Crystal-clear, pearl-like tears gathered in his emerald eyes before starting to fall down his face, causing a few of the watching elves to gasp.

But those gasps turned into exclamations of astonishment when right before their eyes the grave wound healed leaving no trace behind.

But Hadrian paid them no mind, instead concentrating on those clear blue eyes that were no longer clouded by pain and letting out a joyous trill.

In his inattentiveness he missed conversation going around that's why he was startled when a large shadow fell over him and let out undignified squeak when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and lifted him from the ground.

'Uh, oh'-Harry gulped before looking up.

**A/N**: *-Harry doesn't know that the nickname he bestowed on Legolas is his real title.

I am very sorry for the late update, but my computer died taking all the data I had on him with him. I lost all the chapters, plots and ideas I had for all of my stories, so currently they are on temporary hiatus.  I'm not abandoning them. 

For now I will focus on what I can and concentrate on slowly finishing "A choice to Fight", "Second chances" and "Hidden strength", as for the "Phoenix" and "Gone with the wind" they will have to wait for a while longer, until I finished one of the other three stories. I apologize for inconvenience.

Anyway hope you liked it, please review. Sincerely yours, Eovin.


End file.
